Sugar Rush, Battle of the Heroes
by Skyrimfan
Summary: What if Turbo was a Sith in disguise and was using his powers to corrupt the game?


"_Search your feelings young one, you know that it is true."_

"_No. no. it can't be!"_

"_You see now. What I told you was true, from a certain point of view." _

"_But...why? Why would King Candy lie to us?"_

"_Because he is a Sith and a threat to the entire arcade as long as he lives. I cannot leave my game or else the Separatist are bound to send more reinforcements when they learn that one of their members is in trouble. Only you can, I am counting on you. Rancis Fluggerbutter. Only you can end the tyrant's rule and restore the rightful ruler to the throne."_

"_Yes...I will. Tell me what to do, Master."_

Rancis shook his thoughts aside as he made his way back into his game, he could hardly believe that the man he trusted, lied not only to him but all of his friends as well. 'How dare he lock away our memories! Who does he think he is? Coming in and taking over our game!' he said to himself, as he made a quick detour towards the Diet Cola Mountain. He knew this was where the glitch, Vanellope, stayed. He approached slowly and coughed a little before beginning to speak.

"Vanellope! I know you are in there! It's me, Rancis." he shouted. "Look, I'm sorry for all the things that I've done to you for the pass fifteen years. But now, I know the truth...you are the rightful ruler to Sugar Rush, and I will do anything within my power to restore you to your rightful place." he said, the last sentence with a little guilt.

Suddenly, Vanellope appeared between two sugar free lollipops, startling him. "Aw shucks. I didn't think that you cared!" she exclaimed happily. "Quickly, come in before the cops see us!" she added, dragging Rancis by the arm.

"You stay here?" Rancis asked, looking around in wonder.

"Yeah, since you guys thought that I was nothing but a mistake." Vanellope answered, as she threw a rock at one of the mentos hanging from the ceiling, causing it to fall into the boiling hot cola. "But what made you change your mind?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Well...I...um.." Rancis begin. "Look, Vane...I can explain everything to you later but first, we need to get you in the random roster race!" he said, suddenly becoming very alarmed.

"How? I don't even have a gold coin..." Vanellope was cut off when Rancis placed his gold coin in her hand. "Rancis...I don't know what to say..." she said, half shocked and a little grateful that she still has a friend to rely on.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to sneak you pass the security and get you to the track. And I also have to act like I hate you...so can you bare with me for just a little while?" Rancis asked.

"I'm used to it Ran. You do your part, and I'll do mine." Vanellope answered.

So the both of them headed towards the track, and as promised the gold coin did the trick and Vanellope was in the race causing mass panic to the fans and other racers. Rancis winked at Vanellope, giving her the hint that it was time to escape, she nodded before glitching away, as he drove his kart back to her secret hideout. "Nice work Vane! Now, we have to get you, your very own kart...so, how about a trip to the Kart Factory?" Rancis said, sitting on the hood of his car.

As they neared the factory, Rancis knocked Beard Papa unconscious causing Vanellope to look at him in total shock but he merely came out with an excuse. "What? If he finds out that we are inside, he will alert the cops, and we will be thrown into jail. I don't want that." he said, as he pulled out the wires that connect the four security television and smashing them to bits. "There...now that should stop him from warning the cops." he said, clapping his hands together and ran towards the factory entrance with Vanellope, who can't help but keep turning to look at the unconscious character, following closely behind

"Go on, take your pick." Rancis said, as Vanellope begin choosing her own ingredients for her kart but when it came to baking it, Rancis accidentally broke the handle. "Oops."

"Rancis! Come on!" Vanellope said, sending a death glare.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I can fix this." he said almost immediately and begin to blow real hard into the tube which caused the meter to rise, he kept staring at the meter, making sure it leveled with the 'Just Right' sign before letting go, gasping for air. "I...told...you.." he said with a grin.

The kart appeared just fine and Vanellope was so excited that she glitched all across the factory, causing Rancis to laugh, but their small joyful occasion was spoiled when sirens could be heard. "Time to go!" he shouted, and jumped into the kart and hid his head down. "Go! Drive!"

"Um...Rancis...I don't know how.." Vanellope said innocently.

Rancis not thinking any further used his hand to push the pedal, which caused the kart to go forward, crashing out of the factory's walls and zooming pass a now recovered Beard Papa, with the police force right behind their trail. "Go, just keep turning the wheel and I'll keep pushing the pedal!" he shouted.

Vanellope nodded, and drove the kart back to their hiding spot, giving the police the slip when they glitched through the secret entrance. Vanellope got out of the kart and jumped up and down. "I think I'm gonna puke! You know, like a VURP! Vomit and a burp together, and you can taste it, and you can feel it RISING up and...OH THIS IS SOOO EXCITING!" she exclaimed.

"You earned it." Rancis replied, giving her a thumbs up before turning to look at the exit. He knew exactly what he must do, right before the start of the race, he bid her good night and went to retrieve his secret weapon.

He closed his eyes as he tried to remember the words that his master told him.

"_I have something here for you. I want you to have this when I first met you all those years ago, but your King wouldn't allow it. He feared that you might one day, learn the truth about his cover and hunt him down."_

"_What Is it?" Rancis asked._

_It's a lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster, an elegant weapon for a more civilized age. For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times...before the Empire."_

As he recalled, he pressed the button that brought the blade to life, and twirled it around, the humming of the blade echoed throughout the volcano. If his master was telling the truth, King Candy will reveal his true self when he confront him during the race tomorrow. He felt tears rushing out from his eyes as he practiced. "I will avenge you...master. I will make sure that Vanellope sits on the throne, or die trying." he said, and without him knowing, Vanellope was watching everything from a distance.

The day came faster than usual, or that was what Rancis was feeling, the fans had arrived and are cheering for their own racers, and King Candy like his usual self was standing at the tall post, talking into the microphone. Everyone gasped, when Rancis arrived together with Vanellope, but King Candy told everyone that the race would carry on as per normal.

_'Now's the time.'_ Rancis said to himself, and jumped out of his kart, and approached the tall post that held King Candy and held out his hand which caused the post to fall. "You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed that day, Turbo..." he said casually.

King Candy stood up from his position and glared at the young racer, standing in front of him. "How dare you! I don't know what you are talking about, Fluggerbutter, I suggest you return to your kart before I have you arrested." he said in his usual tone.

"Go on! Call your guards to drag me away! But before you do that..." Rancis said, and tightened his grip on the hilt that was hanging from his belt. "You have to go through me. Darth!" he yelled, and surprisingly King Candy revealed his true form and attacked.

"What the-?" Vanellope gasped, when she witnessed the entire event, King Candy has revealed his true inner self and appeared a little old but his eyes were blazing yellow as he attacked Rancis who held his line.

The epic duel between Rancis and Turbo leads them through Sugar Rush Speedway, both hacking at each other with fury and anger, but most of the hatred came from Turbo. They hit, and missed and hit again, it kept going on and on again, and no one seemed to gain the upper hand. Turbo begin to taunt Rancis. "I can feel your anger..." he said mockingly. "Your master has taught you well..."

"Shut up!" Rancis screamed and launched a fury of attacks.

Meanwhile, the population from Sugar Rush were fleeing towards the exit, the fans and racers alike, only Vanellope stayed behind but after much persuasion from Rancis, she ran as well but she knew she couldn't leave the game so she watched the fight from the bridge. That was where, she met the Jedi.

"Where's Rancis?" a man asked.

Vanellope turned around in shock. "Who are you? And aren't you...a Jedi? I can see the weapon hanging from your belt. Are you Rancis' master?" she asked.

"Yes, young one. Now where is he?"

"Over there, by the race track." she pointed.

"Damn, he's further than I thought." the man said, and took out his communicator. "Cody? Cody? Can you hear me? I have located Rancis, he is fighting the Sith, I need support over at the game called Sugar Rush."

A short while later another voice was heard. "At once, General."

"You should head for the exit. This is going to get dangerous." the man warned.

"Glitches can't leave their game." Vanellope said defiantly. "Besides, Rancis is my friend, and I'm not going to leave him behind!" she stated.

"Spoken like a true Jedi!" the man said, clapping her on the back. "But we must wait for the reinforcements before heading down...I just pray that Rancis can hold his own until then..."

The duel continues throughout the landscape, Turbo trying to make a get away while Rancis continued pressing his attack. Rancis tried to make one last appeal for Turbo to surrender and give up, but when Turbo snarls that the Jedi are evil from his perspective, Rancis roared back. "WELL THEN, YOU REALLY ARE LOST!" accepting that the King he trusted is beyond redemption.

Though on the defensive throughout the fight, Rancis eventually gains the high ground by leaping to the safety of a Candy Cane tree, and in doing so, he gained the upper-hand. "It's over Turbo! I have the high ground!" he warns his enemy that he now holds an unassailable position and begs him, out of a last vestige of friendship, not to try and continue the fight.

Turbo, enraged and bloodthirsty readied his blade. "You underestimate my power!" he shouted, and foolishly leaps up to meet his enemy.

Rancis closed his eyes, and performed a lightning-fast mou kei maneuver, severing Turbo's left arm and both of his legs at the knees, before giving him a hard kick which caused him to tumble down and landed right at the foot of the tree. Rancis leaped down from the tree and moved in for the kill. "You've taken everything from me!" he screamed.

Turbo looked up and smirked. "Your feelings for her are not real." he said.

"They are real to me!" Rancis screamed, and raised his blade.

"WAIT!" a new voice sounded, as troopers from both sides narrowed in on Turbo.

"You want him dead as much as I do." Rancis said, when he sensed the new arrival.

"Yes, but not yet! Not until he's told us the Empire's secrets!"

"You...you want to take him prisoner?" Rancis asked, lowering his blade.

"To a hidden Republic base where we can interrogate him, put him on trail for the murder of the real King Candy and crimes against the arcade." the man said, and gently placed his hand on Rancis' arm. "And then we'll execute him, to show everyone that we don't need to fear him any longer."

"If I let him live, the lies he told me will haunt me forever..." Rancis said, and raised his blade.

Vanellope decided to interfere. "He is the only one who knows if King Candy really survived. He can't tell you if he's dead." she pleaded, and looked at Rancis with her huge hazel eyes. "Put away, your saber." she added.

Rancis looked at her and felt his heart melt and slowly distinguished his lightsaber, and stepped back allowing the troopers to close in. His master smiled warmly and ignited his own blade and pointed it at Turbo. "Get something to hold him." he ordered.

"Yes General." a clone who Vanellope thinks is Cody, due to the badges on his armor.

While the troopers carry Turbo away, Rancis looked up at his master. "I'm sorry. I nearly let the anger control me...I still shiver whenever I think of the words I said to him during the duel. I don't know whether I'm suit to carry a lightsaber, Master Kenobi." he said, handing the hilt back.

"No, keep it. It's yours. You've earned the right to hold it." Obi Wan said with a grin. "Now, I suppose it's time for you to carry on with your secondary mission." he added, before shoving Rancis forward.

Vanellope was already in her kart. "So what do you say, my Jedi hero? How about a short race?"

"Sure!" Rancis replied, and hopped in his kart. "I'll go slow, so you can win and restore the place."

And that's what Rancis did, he agreed to the race but he drove slow, very slow which made Vanellope win the entire race. He smiled once she crossed the finishing line. "What's with all the sparkles?" she asked, as the sparks lifted her in the air and her normal hoodie was replaced with a dress, and once she touched down on the ground, the damage that had been done while Rancis was fighting Turbo were repaired.

By then, the other racers had already returned and they immediately begged for forgiveness from Vanellope, once their memory came back. "Tut-tut. As your merciful princess, I hereby decree, that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be..." she said, looking over at Rancis with a gleeful look in her eye. "..executed." she finished and everyone was on their knees begging for mercy expect Rancis.

"I didn't expect her to do something like this..." Rancis said, looking at his master.

"Hm. This place just keeps getting better." Obi Wan said with a nod.

"Come on guys, I was just joking!" Vanellope said, and everyone slowly got back up on their feet and begin thanking her. "But..." she started and pointed at Rancis. "You, Rancis Fluggerbutter, shall be the one who will be executed." she stated with a wink.

Rancis got the meaning. "Oh my...what should I ever do. I saved your kingdom, my lady." he said. "But whatever you say, I will obey." he added and stood in front of a wall, he nodded at Obi Wan.

"Will the accused request to be blindfolded?" Cody asked, and Rancis stood still with his hands behind his back and stared defiantly. "I will take that as a no." he said and ordered his men forward.

"Troopers!" Cody shouted, and pointed towards the young racer. "Ready weapons!"

Rancis felt like fainting at the sight of five blasters trained on him but for the sake of pulling this prank off, he had to act innocent. He saw the other racers and fans watching on in complete silence, Vanellope on the other hand was smiling but also a little worried, his master stood behind the troops with his arms folded. "Aim!" Cody said.

"FIRE!" Cody yelled, and the troopers fired their blasters, which looked like they really fired but no one knew that it was actually set to stun.

Rancis knew this was coming and he felt his body going weak and before he knew it he fell face first onto the ground, Vanellope immediately glitched out of her dress and was immediately at his side, apologizing. "I'm sorry Rancis! I didn't know that it will come to this!" she said, crying onto his back when she heard a small chuckle, and flipped him around.

To her shock, Rancis was laughing but he couldn't move. "Um...how long until the stun wears off?"

"About ten to fifteen minutes. You wanted this and now you get it. I tried to warn you, not to fool around with the blasters, stun may not kill you but it can immobilize you for a short while." Obi Wan said, and waved him good bye. "Farewell, Rancis. And princess, keep him out of trouble. Come along Cody." he added, signaling the troopers to move out.

After the Jedi Master and the troopers left, Rancis gulped when he heard his fate. "Because of fooling me, you are going to spend the night in the dungeon! Duncan, Wynnchel! Take him away!" Vanellope ordered, as the two police officers approached and slapped a pair of licorice handcuffs around Rancis' wrist and dragged him away.

"Woah...you sure handle him like pro."

"Wanna join him? Taffyta?" Vanellope threatened but there was no harm meant in her voice.

The first thing Rancis did once he got out was to pay a visit to Turbo. After revealing that he was once apprenticed to the great Jedi Master, Obi Wan Kenobi, the clone troopers allowed him to enter the highly secured prison. He stepped inside and stopped right in front of the barrier shield that prevented Turbo from escaping or anyone to enter.

He stared coldly at Turbo for a few seconds. "I let you live." he said.

"You told me I'm an A.I. but I chose to spare you. Maybe Obi Wan's right. Maybe this is all a trick, a way to get me so confused that I'd forget who I really am and become your slave again. But either way, I let you live, and that is the only prove that I've broken the hold you had over me." he said with a scowl on his face. "Mark my words Turbo, when the time come for your execution, I will be there, even though I may not be the one who swings the sword." he stated and turned around and walked out with an evil grin and a small flicker of hatred burning in his blue eyes. _"Revenge is sweet."_


End file.
